Death and All His Friends
by charlottevicki101
Summary: Hayley died at childbirth leaving Klaus to raise the baby with Caroline. Now four years later, Klaus and Caroline are met with the MF gang who are visiting in NOLA. However, the veil still remained up, what will Klaus do to protect his family when a new danger has arisen? AU-ish.
1. Gravity

**Death and All His Friends**

_And then I looked up at the sun and I could see,  
Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me,  
And then I looked up at the sky and saw the sun,  
And the way that gravity pushed on everyone,  
On everyone  
- Gravity by Coldplay  
_

* * *

The rays of the sunlight seeped in through the curtains, tingling on Klaus's bare chest. He groaned and buried his face into the plump pillows, his curls tangling. The spicy fragrance of freshly cooked bacon hit his nose as he inhaled the fumes. Slowly opening his eyes, Klaus flinched at the brightness of the day. Sighing, he begrudgingly left the comfort of his bed before putting his shirt over his head and heading into the kitchen.

A smile crept up to his face as he heard whispers and murmurs coming from the room. Hearing his quiet footsteps, Caroline and Skarlett ceased their conversation, turning to meet his smiling face.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" a giggling Skarlett greeted as she made her way to hug her father's legs. Klaus smiled down at his daughter. Caroline grinned at the sight. It had always been difficult for Klaus to express himself when it came to his daughter and found it hard to reciprocate her consistent affection toward him. Not that he didn't love her with every ounce of his being; he loved her more than anything, it was just that after being alone for a thousand years, Klaus still wasn't able to lower his guard.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He looked into her big brown eyes that she'd inherited from her biological mother. Klaus almost felt guilty from time to time for not mourning for the death of the mother of his child. However, it was almost impossible when he had almost everything he'd ever wanted.

"We made you breakfast, Nik," Caroline's voice broke him out of his revere as she smiled up at him. Klaus's eyes moved to the kitchen counter that was filled with food that could fill an entire country. Raising his eyebrows he thought about commenting on how he didn't think this was necessary, but looking at Skarlett shut him up immediately.

"It's perfect, love," he said instead moving to sit on the stool and start eating, Caroline immediately starting speaking about their agenda that day.

"Okay so first we're going to go to the Art Museum, since I know you've been dying to take us there. From there, we'll go to the park and-"

Caroline was interrupted by the phone ringing. She huffed and moved to pick it up.

"Mikaelson residence," Klaus smiled at this.

"_Caroline?"_

"Elena?" Caroline gasped.

"_Uh, yeah, hey."_ Elena fumbled. Caroline and Klaus exchanged a confused look.

"What's up? It's been like four years since you talked to me," Caroline said coldly. Klaus sat up from his seat to put a hand on her shoulder.

"_We really need to talk. Are you busy, now?" _Elena asked her voice filled with desperation.

"As a matter of fact I am, it's Nik's birthday today and we're going out." Caroline stated.

"_I-please we really need to talk, I won't take much of your time,"_ she pleaded. Caroline raised her eyebrows at Klaus who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, but hurry up. We have plans." After exchanging the time and address, Caroline hung up and collapsed on to the sofa with a sigh.

"Mommy, who was that?" Skarlett's soprano voice asked from across the room. Caroline smiled at her in response and beckoned her with a finger to come to her. Skarlett eagerly jumped onto Caroline's lap.

"We're going to meet a new person today before we can go and have fun with Daddy. She's coming right now," as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Klaus offered with a wicked smirk. Caroline rolled her eyes before placing Skarlett on her hip and walking after him. The door opened to reveal not only Elena, but with her were Stefan and Damon. Caroline gave Elena an annoyed glare to which she returned with an apologetic look.

"They wouldn't let me come on my own. They didn't trust…" she didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't have to.

"They didn't trust Nik." Caroline finished for her. Elena looked down not denying it. Just then Klaus took the opportunity to speak. Clearing his throat, he moved to stand in front of Caroline and Skarlett.

"Greetings, gentleman. I trust you're here to ask for a favour so how about we continue this conversation later," he moved to close the door on them.

"The veil is still up," Stefan interrupted. Klaus stopped momentarily before pulling the door back. He gave them an aggravated look before looking at Caroline who appeared to be afraid. She slightly nodded her head at him.

"You can come in," she reluctantly said slightly moving to let them in. Skarlett looked at the newcomers with wide eyes. She'd recognized them from pictures. Elena smiled at Skarlett as she made her way inside the home.

Damon walked towards Caroline.

"So this is the little wolf that the Big Bad Hybrid produced with his dead sperm. Isn't she a cutie?" Damon moved to push back a dirty blonde curl that had covered Skarlett's face but was stopped by Klaus who used his vampire speed to clamp his hand over Damon's just an inch before he could.

"Do not touch her," Klaus growled out. Damon struggled to free his arm from his grip, his face contorting in pain.

"Okay. I get it." He managed to get out in gritted teeth. Skarlett, sensing the tension, had hid her face in her mother's neck to avoid eye contact with these intruders.

Caroline closed her eyes in exasperation. _This is going to take a while._

* * *

**Howdy peeps! So decided to write a fanfiction as my exams have not started up yet.**

**Just letting you know, I've pretty much only established Klaroline as the ship, so let me know what other ships you guys want to see.**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm not the biggest fan of Damon. There won't be any bashing but he's not going to get many heroic moments.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll see you guys next time.**

**Oh and I just got a tumblr like the other day, I kinda suck at using it. **


	2. 42

**Death and All His Friends**

_Those who are dead are not dead  
They're just living my head  
And since I fell for that spell  
I am living there as well, oh  
Time is so short and I'm sure  
There must be something more  
- 42 by Coldplay  
_

* * *

Skarlett was squished between both her parents on the couch. Across from her sat the three new faces she'd just met. She attempted to keep her eyes either on the floor or on one of her parents, afraid to make eye contact with these intruders that had entered her home and ruined the special day she'd planned for her father. An awkward cough from Damon broke the silence in the room. Caroline sighed and turned to Elena.

"This is our daughter, Skarlett. Say hi, baby." Caroline shifted a little to allow the trio to see her daughter. Skarlett looked up nervously from her dark lashes, tentatively smiling. Elena got up from her seat to kneel in front of Skarlett. Klaus sat forward a little, preparing to rip the doppelganger's head off it need be.

"Hi there Skarlett, I'm Aunt-"

"Miss." Caroline interrupted. Elena's eyes reflected hurt for a second before she smiled sadly.

"I'm _Miss _Elena. You're very pretty, you look just like your father." She complimented. Skarlett grinned before looking up at her father who gave her a small smile in return.

"I know," she giggled, her dimples showing. Even both of the Salvatore brothers found their demeanour softening at the sight of her. Klaus looked at Caroline.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take Elena to the backyard and show her the flowers Skarlett's been growing? I'm sure you have much to catch up on." He suggested. Caroline gave him a knowing look before taking Skarlett by the hand and indicating Elena to follow them. Elena looked worriedly at Stefan and Damon before reluctantly trailing behind the two blonde girls.

Klaus waited until he was sure Skarlett was out of hearing sight before leaning in on his seat.

"So gentlemen, let's settle with the gory details, shall we?" he smirked.

Stefan sighed.

"Look, we know that it's a long shot, but we need your help." Stefan informed him

"Oh. You need _my _help?" Klaus laughed, disbelievingly. "That's funny, I was under the impression that seeking help from each other was out of the question after you _left my wife for dead!_" he growled out.

"Listen, Klaus-" Damon tried.

"No, you listen. You lot have caused immeasurable for Caroline. Whatever enemies are after me now, I do not feel even a millionth of hate for them than I do for you. You can all rot in hell." Klaus sneered.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other in exasperation. _This is going to take a while._

Meanwhile, Caroline and Elena made small talk as Skarlett skipped ahead of them.

"Your home is beautiful, Caroline. It's so…" She trailed off, thinking of the right word.

"Ostentatious?" Caroline lightly joked. Elena smiled.

"No, it's really…you." She settled. A peaceful silence fell upon them with only the sound of Skarlett's light laughter filling the air.

"Listen Caroline, for what it's worth, I'm so sor-"

"Stop right there," Caroline interrupted harshly. Elena looked down shamefully.

"You left me there, Elena. If I hadn't called Nik, I would have been _dead_ Elena." She stressed, feeling her eyes well up at the memory of being chased through the forest by Silas, screaming Elena's name, knowing perfectly well that she was there. She remembered seeing Damon and running to him but he'd only looked at her painfully before informing her that he had to take Elena out of there and left her. Caroline was sure she'd die that night but just when she'd given up, collapsing onto the floor after her tears had blinded her vision, she had felt strong arms gather her up and swiftly take her out of there. She's buried her head into his neck and cried but they were tears of relief. That was the first smile Caroline had shown in one year.

"Caroline, you know what I was feeling at the time. I was just grieving."

"She was my best friend too!" Caroline shouted, tears beginning to fall down her porcelain cheeks. The boys made their way outside to see what the commotion was about by this point. Klaus looked at Caroline's tear-streaked face. Elena couldn't even blink before she was pressed against the wall with a hand covering her throat.

"What did you say to her?" he demanded.

"Nik!" Caroline scolded, her voice cracking. He didn't show any intention of moving. Caroline sighed and moved toward him to place her hand on his bicep.

"Your daughter is right here, Nik," she reminded him. Klaus closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before letting Elena go. Skarlett stood behind the large apple tree she'd grown with her mother, frightened of what was unfolding before her. Living in New Orleans, Klaus had produced many enemies and there had been quite a few instances he had to show his lethal side in front of Caroline and Skarlett so Skarlett knew not to be afraid of her father but she knew for a fact that her father only behaved this way to people who wanted to harm her or her mother.

"Come here, Skarlett." Caroline gestured for her daughter to come and stand by her side. Slowly, Skarlett walked to her parents, watching the Salvatore brothers and Elena as if they were a time bomb. Once she passed them she sprinted to her mother, hugging her legs and hiding her face in her thigh. Caroline shushed her and stroked her hair in a soothing manner.

The doorbell rang then. Caroline groaned and lightly pushed Skarlett to Klaus before walking back into the house.

"Seriously, Marcel needs to get a life," she complained as she walked to open the door. Klaus rolled his eyes before taking his daughter's hand and going to follow Caroline. The trio moved to mimic him and Klaus noticed how Skarlett suddenly clung to his hand with their movement. He narrowed his eyes at them and knelt down to scoop Skarlett up. She held onto him like a vice grip.

"It's alright, love, I won't let these mean people hurt you," he assured her with a small smirk. Damon and Stefan both rolled their eyes at this.

A scream interrupted their moment. Klaus vamp sped back into the house, not sparing them another glance. He found Caroline backing away from the open front door.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" he asked shifting Skarlett onto one arm to pull Caroline back against him.

"Bonnie…" she whispered. Klaus frowned and looked up. There stood Bonnie Bennet, the witch who'd been declared dead after exchanging her life for Jeremy Gilbert's. Klaus's eyes widened as he noticed that behind her was who Klaus recognized as-

"Happy Birthday, brother," smiled Kol.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yay! I'm so into writing this story, it's a lot of fun. :D**

**SO MANY FEELS FROM THE FINALE! :O**

**Gosh they are **_**so **_**married, I swear! Btw that episode pretty much declared that they're endgame so TAKE THAT anti-klaroliners. **

**Anywho, thank you so much to the people that reviewed; your support means a lot to me. :) **


End file.
